


Сквозь сон

by gmelinii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmelinii/pseuds/gmelinii
Summary: Какое домашнее задание или веселье с братьями, когда буквально два часа назад ты поссорилась с Бельфегором?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Сквозь сон

Ты лежала на своей кровати и листала разные соцсети. Не то чтобы твой взор на чем-то сильно концентрировался. На самом деле с твоей стороны процесс достаточно бездумный. Просто чтобы занять себя чем-то. Ты могла бы пойти к кому-нибудь из братьев (хотя удивительно, что никто не позвал тебя куда-либо) или сделать домашнее задание, но в этом не было смысла. Какое домашнее задание или веселье с братьями, когда буквально два часа назад ты поссорилась с Бельфегором?

По глупой причине, очень глупой. Настолько, что ты уже даже и не помнишь, какой. Разные мнения на счёт персонажа из фильма, который недавно упоминал Леви? Гхх, об этом даже уже думать не то что неловко, стыдно.

Однако из шуточной перепалки дискуссия перешла в оживленный спор, а дальше и вовсе в разговор на повышенных тонах, потому что ты никогда не умела остановится. Нападают на тебя - нападаешь ты. Это произошло так быстро, что ты не успела опомниться, как-то осознать, что происходящее до абсурда глупо и нужно остановиться. Но проходит какое-то время и раздается хлопок двери. Бельфи ушел.

Там же, на краю кровати, ты и легла поперек от бессилия.

Ты была более чем удивлена поведением Бельфегора, потому что обычно он был куда спокойнее, если не ленивее. Куда-то идти? Что-то делать? Спорить? Тем более о таких пустяках? "Не".

Возможно что-то случилось. Он никогда практически не жалуется на то, что происходит, разве что на редкие ссоры с Билом, да и то, они сразу мирились. Ты не обижалась на его молчаливость, потому что сама иногда не говорила ничего, просто обнимала и пряталась лицом в его шею, вдыхая его запах и успокаиваясь. Часовая лекция от Люцифера? Лорд Дьяволо сегодня слишком жизнерадостный? В конце концов братья разбудили не тогда, когда нужно? Ты не знала.

Первые пять минут были глупое упрямство и мысль, что ты за ним не пойдешь, потому что тоже пострадавшая сторона. А потом пришло чувство вины. И в общем-то ты себе не изменила, но по крайней мере попыталась написать ему несколько сообщений с просьбой все обсудить. Все были прочитаны, но не удостоены ответа. Ну и сам себе редиска! 

А делать больше было нечего. Полистав ещё какое-то время новости, которые ты никогда ранее не открывала и которыми не интересовалась, впрочем, сейчас не то чтобы ситуация была иная, тебя начало клонить в сон. 

И вроде бы даже ты и не спала, глаза худо-бедно, но оставались открытыми, пока ты сквозь сон, как сквозь толщу воды, не почувствовала давление на кровати позади себя. И ты бы резко проснулась, вскочила и убежала, если бы не почувствовала знакомый запах лавандового кондиционера для белья. Бельфи так пах. Конечно, как иначе? Он ведь постоянно спит на чистых подушках и простынях. 

Сон ещё не до конца отпустил твой разум, который буквально кричал всё-таки встать и хотя бы сделать вид, что ты обижаешься. Однако ты этого не сделала. Ты протянула с закрытыми глазами руки куда-то, где, по идее, был Бельфи. 

Он думал. Ты уже даже хотела открыть глаза и посмотреть, не приснилось ли тебе его присутствие - так долго ждала, а на деле прошло не более десяти секунд, - как он медленно начал подползать к тебе, пока его лицо зеркально не оказалось напротив твоего.

\- Эй, - хрипло позвал-поприветствовал он.

Ты слепо пытаешься найти его лицо своими руками и находишь, заставляя прижаться щекой к щеке.

Становится очень тепло, как телу, так и душе, и уже ни злиться, ни спрашивать не хочется. И говорить особо не хочется. Хочется прижимать нежно к себе и легко осыпать щеки, нос, лоб и губы поцелуями. Ты его очень-очень любишь.

Бельфегор начинает действовать первым. Он полностью опускается телом на кровать, слегка отстраняясь головой, и обхватывает твою руку на его щеке своей. Другой же легонько поворачивает твою голову в сторону своей. Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем вы начинаете осыпать друг друга поцелуями тут и там, не особо заботясь, куда попадаете губами в итоге. Несколько раз ты целуешь его то в бровь, то в глаз, а он тебя в нос или ухо. Руки и твои, и его то обнимают тела друг друга, то сцепляются вместе в замок. 

Твои чувства пузыряться где-то в груди, тебя буквально ломает от переполняющей нежности. Тебе кажется, что в тебе что-то разбилось. Хочется сказать об этом так сильно, но сквозь самый нежный и медленный поцелуй твои губы произносят что-то совершенно другое:

\- Я люблю тебя так сильно.

Хрипло, еле слышно.

\- Я не знаю, кого благодарить, что в моей жизни появилась ты, - отвечает он также хрипло, как и ты.

**Author's Note:**

> Я: *стучит ложкой и вилкой по столу* ЛЮЦИФЕР ЛЮЦИФЕР ЛЮЦИФЕР  
> Подсознание: я покажу тебе, какой мальчик занимает твои мысли
> 
> Я не знаю?? Подсознание просто подкинуло мне сегодня сон, где я лежу и целуюсь с Бельфи??? И это было так тяжко-нежно, что я бы там и осталась.
> 
> Бельфи - софт бойо, деритесь со мной. Нужно больше софтового Бельфи, фандом не прав.


End file.
